BMS 289,948 is representative of one of two distinct classes of molecules which are being actively pursued in our Alzheimer's program. BMS 289,948 has been shown to be important in various biological models but has been difficult to follow from a metabolism and pharmacokinetic viewpoint. Radiolabelled BMS 289,948 will prove invaluable in studying the metabolic fate of this compound. User Details: Experiment Details: User Number: 1702 Tritiation City, State: Wallingford, CT Tritides, LiAlT4 Funding Source: Industry HPLC Charge: $4038.75 NMR Program Income: $3536.00 2 days 1 compound